


HP's Rules for Life: The Revised Version

by peppymint



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Harry P.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>If I owned Harry Potter I would not have to work, ever</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	HP's Rules for Life: The Revised Version

**Author's Note:**

> _If I owned Harry Potter I would not have to work, ever_

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_If I owned Harry Potter I would not have to work, ever_

 _Probably still would though otherwise I would get bored_

 _Thanks to all the people who sent in their own ideas_

 _Your names are in italics  
_

 **Harry Potter's Rules for Life: The Revised Version**

1\. Trust no one but yourself

1B. If you must trust, don't do it blindly

2\. If you fall down you better pick your own self back up

2B. _(Danjal)_ Accepting help while getting up does not mean you owe them something

3\. The obvious suspect is not always the correct one

4\. Never show your full potential

4B. _(Danjal)_ There is always someone/thing out there more powerful

4C. _(Danjal)_ Being powerful isn't everything

5\. Hold your tongue, vengeance comes to those who wait

6\. Even if you choose to forgive, do not forget

7\. Never believe you're crazy, look for another explanation

7B. There is nothing wrong with being crazy like a fox

8\. Never relinquish your weapon

8B. Even to a supposed ally

9\. Don't believe everything you hear

9B. _(Danjal)_ Not all info is reliable or useful

10\. Watch out for wolves' in sheep's clothing

11\. Never give up

11B. _(Danjal)_ Retreating does not mean giving up, it means living to fight another day

12\. When life gives you lemons, squirt the juice in your enemies eyes

13\. Ignore the foreign voices in your head, they probably don't have your best interests at heart

14\. Only a fool relies on one weapon, however useful

15\. Always have a plan C, just in case A and B don't work

15B. _(Danjal)_ A good plan does not always work. A working plan isn't always a good plan

16\. A secret is only a secret if two people know it and one of them is dead

17\. Be prepared for any eventuality

18\. It is better to have something and not need it than the other way around

19\. Never regret something you did to protect yourself or others

20\. Absolute safety is an illusion

21\. Nothing is ever completely helpless

21B. Not even cute little bunny rabbits

22\. Don't make the same mistake more than once

22B. It just might kill you

23\. Gather your own information because guaranteed someone isn't telling you something

23\. _(Shaggy37)_ With luck, that thing will hurt them not you

24\. Everyone has something to hide

25\. Pain is merely an indication you're still alive

25B. _(Danjal)_ Too much pain means you did something wrong

 _BlackFen:_ Confidence is natures way of telling you, you don't understand the situation, Fear is natures way of telling you that you /do/ understand the situation

 _swdrone:_ Advice and analysis from others is nice but ultimately it is your life and your decision. So choose the price you can live with

 _senselesswords:_ Never underestimate muggle inventions, after all they did it all without magic.  
b.- And yes, sometimes a gun worth more than a million deathly wands

 _Aires Drake:_ There is no such thing as being overly paraniod

 _Hellbendet_ _:_ If inserted between the 4th and 5th rib, a pencil is as good as a knife

 _HPRFL_

 _Have a suggestion, tell me about it_

 _If I get enough good ones I will expand the list_


End file.
